Falling
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Future fic 10 years after Lily's death what happens when you finally fall?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling  
Spoilers: Up to the end of season 2 to be safe but very AU  
Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this fanfiction belong to Rob Thomas and his creative team at The C.W./U.P.N. The story is my own creative work and my intention is to pay homage to the universe they created, not to profit from it.

One of the hardest things to in life is to fall, but the only thing is harder is to let someone catch you. This is what kept Veronica alive, the need for control in her life. From the moment that Lily died Veronica vowed to herself that she was never going to fall again. Veronica had kept her promise for the past ten years.

Veronica went to college at NYU on scholarship. She was loved there by all of her teachers and fellow classmates. Veronica was the valedictorian of her class at NYU and she graduated with many honors.

Veronica was an extremely successful reporter at the New York Times. She had started young and had soon risen to the top of the food chain. All of the staff writers loved her which was good for her because she was the head of the staff writers. Veronica had built her job as being a loyal, hardworking writer that was always ready to find the truth. Her specialty was investigative reporting.

Veronica had gone a few dates since college but never anything serious. She was a business woman and didn't really have time for much else or so she thought. Veronica still kept in touch with her father, Wallace, and Mac. Keith still had his own private detective business in Neptune and he always complained about how far way Veronica was. Wallace was working as a basketball coach at a local high school in Arizona because he had ended up going to college in Arizona. Mac owned her own computer business in New York and the two of them had weekly plans to see each other.

Veronica didn't keep up with any of her other contacts in Neptune. She didn't need to. It wasn't like she cared about anybody else who lived there. Veronica didn't have any other friends in New York. She had acquaintances. She didn't consider anyone else be her friend other than Mac to be her friend. The only people that she sucked up to were her bosses because they controlled her paycheck and her future.

Veronica was called into her office first thing when she got there one morning. "What do you have for me this morning, John?" she asked one of her many bosses. She just hoped that it was something remotely interesting.

"There is a charity banquet for AIDS tonight and we want you to go," John replied.

"John, why can't you send one of the other writers? This article is a shoo-in. Anyone could write it and do a decent job," Veronica complained back to her boss. It was just what she wanted to do. Be around rich people for an entire night as they told her their "sob stories," hoping that she would put them in the press.

"The person organizing the banquet especially asked for you to come. The person knows your work and only wants the best article possible," John said as he smiled at her.

John sure knew how to push her buttons. Veronica liked to be at the top and she wanted no one else to take her position away from her. "Fine, I'll do it. What do I need to do to get ready?" Veronica asked with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"The organizer has already paid for your ticket. We have bought your dress for the evening and it will be delivered to your apartment at 3. The limo will be at your apartment to pick you up at 6," John said, happy that she had agreed to take the article.

"Well, it's already 2. I guess that I should go home and start to get ready," Veronica said as she went out the door.

Veronica got onto the subway and started the trek home to her apartment. Veronica loved to ride subway. It gave her a sense of peace and a feeling that everything was going to be okay. She felt so happy to be immersed in so many different cultures and no one seemed to make a big objection over it.

Back at home, Veronica knew that many people would have a fit if they were in an subway with anyone who wasn't rich or white. That was one of things that Veronica loved about New York. Here, no one called her a skank or a whore. She was just plain old Veronica Mars who loved writing with a passion. No one hated her because of her social class or looks here in New York. All of the writers at the New York Times were of ten thousand different races and from tons of places around the globe.

Veronica reached her apartment with fifteen minutes to spare and fifteen minutes later the dress was delivered. Veronica looked at the dress. It was beautiful. The dress was a red halter dress with gold trim that reached right below her knees. Veronica knew that with this dress she was going to look amazing tonight.

Veronica went into her bathroom to start to get ready. She curled her medium length hair, applied makeup, and put on the dress. Conveniently enough, she had red heels to match. Once Veronica was ready she went to get her reporting gear that she would need for tonight. As usual she was able to fit what she needed into her matching red purse.

Veronica was ready to go at 6 just when the limo showed up. Veronica was not looking forward to job, but she went out to the limo anyways. The limo driver opened up the door for her and she slid into the car, but Veronica was not prepared for who she saw sitting on the opposite side of the limo. It was someone how Veronica though that she would never have to see again, Logan Echolls.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button! 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Veronica could do anything, she was pushed into the limo by the limo driver and the door was shut and locked behind her. Veronica slowly turned around to look reluctantly at the man that she had not seen in such a long time.

"Hi, Veronica," Logan said smiling.

He looked good. He looked damn good, but that didn't stop Veronica from being on the defensive.

"What the hell, Logan?" Veronica said getting upset. "Why are you even here? This is my city. There are 49 other states in the country. Why do have to pick this one and why did you stick me in this limo with you?"

Logan just laughed. "Well, that's typical Veronica greetings," Logan muttered under this breath.

"What was that?" Veronica just said getting more agitated. "Did what you just mumble under your breath have some explanation as to why I am even still in this car with you?"

'Veronica," Logan said loud enough so that Veronica could actually hear him, "all that I wanted to do was to see you again. It's been so long and I just wanted to-"

Veronica cut him off. "Logan, I really don't want to hear it. I've seen you and you've seen me. Now, can I please get out of this limo?"

"Nope," Logan said. Veronica looked at him in disbelief. "You have a story to write if I am not mistaken. Don't have to write the article or you could loose your job?"

Veronica glared at him. "You wouldn't dare," she said very lowly under her breath.

Logan just smirked at her. "I'll do whatever it takes to get my way. Don't you know that by now, Veronica?"

"Always the psychotic jackass," Veronica mumbled under her breath. "Well, I'll have a drink I guess. There is no way I'm getting through tonight without one."

Veronica's hand reached toward the bar, but Logan's hand reached out to stop her. She looked up at him defiant. "Don't you need to be sober to write your article? How will you remember anything otherwise? I'm sure as hell not writing the article for you."

Veronica sat back in her seat. Logan was right, but he didn't have to seem so arrogant about it. "Fine, you win this round, but you wait until later. I am going to get you so bad.'

"I look forward to it," Logan replied with a suggestive smile.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Logan," Veronica said with blush rising into her cheeks. "You know that. I serve revenge not sexually favors."

Logan just smiled. It was the same old Veronica. It wasn't like she had changed at bit. But she had changed. Veronica lived in New York now. She had her own life separate from his in every capacity. Veronica had a job that she loved. She probably had a great support system also.

But how was Logan to know? He hadn't talked to her in the longest time. Even though her father still lived in Neptune, he had never thought of the idea to contact him. Logan didn't know any of her friends and Duncan was long gone. Was she married? Did she have any children?

These were questions that Logan realized that he didn't have answer to. He was so absorbed in simply seeing her again that he was too wrapped up to realize that she may actually have a life that doesn't involve him. She may have actually been able to move on.

"Veronica, what's going on in your life?" Logan asked her seriously.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You think that since you have just stomped into my life again and trapped me in a limo you can ask me personal questions about my life. Logan, you have no, absolutely no authority to do so. Let alone talk to me."

"Are you married, Veronica? Do have any children?" Logan continued ignoring her attack.

Veronica simply looked away. "Logan, what did you expect happen tonight? Did you expect to win me over? Did you expect to possibly tear me away from my kids and a life that I love?"

Logan looked at her triumphant. "So you do have kids!" Logan said.

"Logan, you don't even have the authority to ask me that," Veronica said.

Logan looked crestfallen. "Look, Veronica, I'm sorry. You're right. I just want to know more about your life."

Veronica simply sighed and looked away. "So where in the world are you taking me anyways?"

* * *

There were knew strides in this chapter. I was able to write only one scene. Go me. Please review and tell what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Italics denote flashbacks.

* * *

Suddenly, the limo came to a stop. The driver got out and opened up the door to let Veronica and Logan out of the car. They had arrived at a little exquisite Italian restaurant. Veronica turned around, looked at Logan, and smiled.

"I could never forget your love for Italian food," Logan said as he extended his hand to Veronica. She reluctantly took it and they headed inside the restaurant.

The restaurant was very quiet and had a nice romantic atmosphere. A pleasant waiter seated them at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. "Did you pick this table on purpose?" Veronica asked him after she realized that there was a reserved card on it.

"Of course," Logan said as he grinned as tightened his grip on her hand.

"You and me have such different expectations for where this night is going, Logan. All that I want to do is write my story," Veronica replied as she took her hand out of his grasp.

The two gave their orders to the waiter and continued to talk. "So while we're here, Logan, you have told me nothing about yourself. What have you been doing?" Veronica asked trying to sound enthused.

Typical Veronica Mars Logan thought to himself. She was always trying to solve a case. "I went to college," Logan said with a smile.

"Wow really. Who knew that you would able to have the energy to focus on something that was actually important? What did you major in? Licking the salt off of a bimbo?"

"Contrary to your beliefs, I actually have a brain and I like to use it nowadays. I majored in business."

"What type of business? Did you start a prostitute business? Then you could fuck all of the women that you want," Veronica said with malice.

"No, I would never want to do that. I never started a business. I-"

"Typical Logan Echolls, you can never finish anything unless it involves fucking. Will you ever grow up?"

Logan simply ignored her. "Instead, I created an organization to help abused children. To save them from having to live in abusive households. To give them a better life."

For once, Logan had shut Veronica Mars up and he couldn't believe it. He so deserved a medal right now. "I don't want people to have to live to with abusive parents. I know what that was like and I want children to realize that there is some hope in this world," Logan said as he looked at Veronica waiting for her to say something.

"That's amazing, Logan" was all at Veronica could say. She could not believe the amazing man that he had turned out to be. "So why are you here organizing a banquet for AIDS?"

"I'm starting to explore bigger venues. My success in my organization has encouraged me to think about the bigger picture. If I can save kids that have been abused, why can't I help to cure the world of AIDS? There are so many problems in this worlds and I want make my name to try to fix them," he said with a smile.

"Aaron tried to screw you up so bad, Logan, but you were able to survive and become a better man," Veronica said with tears in her eyes.

"Enough about me, Veronica. Can you finally tell me about yourself now? Is that too much to ask?"

"I work at the New York Times as you obviously already know. I went to NYU with a degree in journalism, and I was able to get a job at the New York Times right away. I have worked myself up to the top. It's a simple job, obviously nothing as meaning as yours."

Logan looked at her flabbergasted. "What do you mean? You educate the world and live with the entire nation at your feet. Knowledge is power and in terms of knowledge, you have the most around. Your work is amazing."

Veronica blushed. "Whatever you say Logan."

"So how's your love life, Veronica? Got a dozen of guys begging at your feet?"

Veronica looked down at her feet. "Do you see any right now?" Veronica asked she laughed.

Logan always loved to hear the sound of her laugh. He got down his knees in front her feet. He looked up into her eyes. "Now you do," he said without looking away from her amazing eyes.

Veronica got up immediately. "I have to go to the bathroom," Veronica said very hurriedly and seconds later she was gone.

Logan sat back down in his seat. He could not believe himself. This was the second time that he screwed up tonight. He was being to direct and Veronica did not like that kind of approach.

When Veronica came back their food was waiting for them. "Look, Veronica, I'm sorry about before. I was a bit too forward with my actions. Could you please just sit down have dinner with me?"

Reluctantly, Veronica sat back down. There was a chance that something might work between them just yet.

* * *

_It was the night of the prom. It was the perfect night and the worst night. It was the night that would be edged in their minds forever._

_"Veronica, you have a gentleman caller," Keith cried out to Veronica as Logan entered the Mars' apartment._

_Veronica came out a couple of minutes later. Veronica looked stunning. She was wearing a simple white strapless dress, but in Logan's eyes she looked amazing. After a quick round of pictures, Veronica and Logan headed out to the limo, but Veronica stopped dead in her tracks._

_"I thought that we were just taking the X-Terra," she said thinking back to the last time they were in a limo together. It was the sophomore year homecoming dance with Lily._

_"Nope, I only want the best for my girl," Logan said as they entered the limo. The limo was fully stocked with beer and the necessities. They both allowed themselves to have one drink. Then Logan started to kiss her neck finally finding her pulse point. "I have I told you how hot you look tonight," he said._

_"About a hundred times," she replied. They finally separated when they got to the dance which was held at the Neptune Grand. _

_They spent the entire dance wrapped in each other's arms until Veronica had to go to the bathroom. Logan told her that he would wait for her. Veronica was so happy to be at the dance. It was her dream come true to be there with the man that she loved so she took her time in the bathroom._

_But Veronica should not have done that because when she came out of the bathroom, she found Logan with his lips firmly attached to Madison's. People were catcalling, but when she walked out of the bathroom, they abruptly stopped._

_Suddenly, Logan came back to reality and pushed Madison away. He hoped that Veronica had not seen Madison's attempt for a hookup at the prom. Sadly, he found Veronica in the crowd, and his eyes locked with hers. They looked so sad and Logan had no idea what to do. Veronica looked back at Logan and all that she saw in his eyes was nothingness. The kiss did not seem to phase him. It seemed like he had kissed Madison before. _

_Suddenly, Veronica realized that the only way Logan would let them kiss like that was if they had some other type of similar contact like that recently. Realizing what Logan had done, and the fact that everyone's eyes were focused on her, Veronica decided to run and she dashed past Logan without a second glance, and he didn't try to stop her.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry, Veronica," Logan said remembering what happened and feeling incredible regret. He did not know what else to say to help relieve her pain. He wished that he could simply take the pain of the entire night away.

For once, in Logan Echoll's life, Veronica Mars had rendered him speechless. Veronica had always wondered when there was a time that she could do that. But after prom night, she thought that it would never happen because she would never see him again. But now, she was standing next to him, wishing that she wasn't.

"But you didn't do barely anything," Veronica replied as the tears started to form. "You ran after Dick as he followed me outside. Don't you remember?"

* * *

_Veronica ran out of the dance, tears running down her face and her mascara running down her face. Veronica instantly stopped, and turned around hoping it was Logan. But instead, Dick ran straight into her._

_"Gee, Ronnie. You just know how to pick them, don't you? First Duncan, who sleeps with another girl and gets her pregnant. He breaks up with her and starts go out with you. And then he runs off with his baby leaving you in the dust. Then there's Troy who was a drug dealer. Finally there's Logan, whose father tried to kill you and actually killed your best friend. Don't you ever learn?" Dick said with a beer bottle in his hand._

_"Shut up Dick," Veronica said with tears in her eyes._

_"But no, Veronica, do you know how many times I have hit on you and tried to get to you to like me? Around a million. I'm a decent guy. I haven't tried to kill anyone, but you would never go out with me. So you get stuck with Logan and look what he does to you."_

_Veronica simply shakes her head. "So Veronica, why don't you give me a chance?" Dick took her arm in his hand and pulled her toward him. He started to fondle her breasts. "Logan always said that your breasts were small he certainly wasn't exaggerating." Veronica tried to slap Dick's hands away from her breasts, but they wouldn't budge._

_"Stop fighting me," Dick said, "you know you want it." Dick's hands moved towards her vagina area. Suddenly, Dick was kicked to the ground and Veronica bounced back in horror. Dick was blacked out cold. Veronica looked up and found herself face to face with Logan. She hoped that Logan would give her some type of explanation._

_But he didn't. Logan looked so helpless and so sad. This is exactly what Duncan had done to her when she had confronted him about Meg's baby. Veronica couldn't stand it. So instead of confronting him, she ran like she had done last summer when the situation was getting too much for her.

* * *

_

"I'm so sorry, Veronica," Logan said, "I should have done more. I should have tried to save you, but you ran. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have come after me to make sure I was all right. You never checked in on me. You didn't even come to see me before I left for college. You left me with no goodbye, Logan. Besides why are you even here now? Why can't you just leave me alone like you did so many years ago?"

* * *

Well, I know that I put a lot out there in this chapter, but it just wrote itself. Please tell me what you think and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Veronica, I didn't mean to hurt you," Logan said as he tried to get her to look into his eyes. "Madison was there and she was convenient. She was willing to give herself to me wholeheartedly."

"And that was a reason to cheat on me? Because I wouldn't have sex with you? I thought you loved me, Logan, or that's at least what you told me."

"Of course, I loved you, Veronica with my entire heart, but –"

"It wasn't enough, was it? You needed someone to get your frustration out on so you choose Madison. Instead of coming and talking to me about it, you went to her."

"I tried, Veronica, but you brushed me off. How did you know about our relationship anyways?" Logan asked.

"A certain little beaver told me," Veronica said as she thought back to that day so long ago.

* * *

_The day after the prom Veronica was sitting on a bench in lunch area of Neptune High, when Cassidy came out to her._

_"Can I sit here?" Cassidy asked nervously._

_"Whatever makes you happy," Veronica replied trying hard to ignore him. she wanted to ban 09ers from her world. They only caused pain and suffering._

_"Veronica, this isn't going to be easy, but I have so information that you probably need to hear," Cassidy said facing her._

_"Shoot," she said, "it can't make my week much worse."_

_"Logan had a one night stand with Madison a couple of months back. She has been trying to get Logan to do the deed with her again since then."_

_Veronica turned her head adruptly to him. "What do you mean? Why would Logan do that to me?"_

_"There's more," Cassidy said, and Veronica nodded to show that she was listening. "Dick was really mad about it when he found out. That's why he tried to make a move on you last night. He thought that since you had finally seen Logan's true colors, you would be more likely to let him take you away from Logan like Logan took Madison away from Dick."_

_Veronica could not believe it. Logan had cheated on her. She had to find him.

* * *

_

But Veronica was never able to find Logan until now. She had searched for years, but with no success. The night of the prom was the last time that she had seen him.

"I didn't know that Cassidy had told you. I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want you to have to live with the pain," Logan said putting his head in his hands.

"Well, I found out," Veronica said looking away from him and crossing her arms.

"I didn't realize what I was doing at the time Veronica. I was a fucked up guy looking for a little sex. Madison sprung me and didn't give me much of a choice. It was right after one of our big fights. Madison knew to come then. She knew that it would be when I was most vulnerable."

Veronica looked back towards him. "I should have known that the great Logan Echolls can never satisfy his animal urges especially after a fight. I thought that you were a better guy than that? Where did you go Logan? Where did you go when you left me?"

Logan thought back to that time in his life and started his story.

* * *

_After I knocked Dick out, I didn't know what to do. I knew that you would probably never forgive me for cheating on you with Madison, so I ran. I ran to Las Vegas, and there I found the one person that I never expected to see again. I saw my mother._

_After a big fight, I found out that she had just pretended to jump off the bridge so that Aaron would leave her alone. She wanted to get rid off him off her back. I asked her why she left me with him. She told me that it was because she wasn't strong enough to save the both of us._

_Slowly, we were able to rebuild our relationship. She had gotten remarried to a casino owner, but surprisingly, he was a nice guy and he kindly invited me into their home. For the first time, I actually felt like I had a family. They convinced me to go to college, which I eventually did._

_I still keep in close ties with both of them. Now I can say that my mother destroyed my life, but she also helped me to put it back together.

* * *

_

"Well, I guess that it was a good thing that you were able to find your mother. I really liked her and she was always nice to me," Veronica said.

"Thank you. My mom actually was the one who encouraged me to see you again. She said that I needed to get over my past and move towards my future."

"Your mom always was a smart woman."

"Don't you ever think that I cheated on you because I didn't love you. I still love you and I always will," Logan said with hope in his eyes.

"It might take a long time for me to forgive you," Veronica said looking him in the eyes.

"I've got all of the time in the world," Logan replied, "and now I think that you have article to write." The driver opened the door for them. They had arrived at the charity banquet. They both got out of the car, and Logan tried to take Veronica' hand, but Veronica resisted.

"I can't, Logan. Not after everything that has happened," Veronica whispered in his ear.

"Maybe some day," Logan said as he led her into the banquet.

* * *

God, I love to use flashbacks when I get the opportunity to do so. Please review and I update faster! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Muchas gracias a mi beta In love with LoVe.

* * *

The banquet was filled to the brim with the people of high society, the dance floor coated in expensive gowns and suits. The type of soiree that Veronica had avoided for most of her life. She was getting pretty close to actually whining when she spotted a familiar face; her boss. She immediately moved away from Logan and walked over to John.

"John, why did I have to come if you were already going to be here?" she asked him with a suspicious tone.

"The organizer told me that we could only get an exclusive with him if Veronica Mars wrote the article. What was I supposed to say? An exclusive is an exclusive, especially with a guy that it is very hard to get an exclusive with."

"What is wrong with you, John? That 'organizer' is Logan Echolls; the guy who broke my heart in high school. Having your boyfriend cheat with the town whore tends to upset a girl. Do you even see where I'm going with this?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

John looked angered by her statement.  
"You had better rethink those words before you're out of a job!"

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Veronica, I hate to say this to you, but I am not here for business, you are. And I really want that interview. Do it Veronica, or don't come in on Monday expecting to have a job."  
"You wouldn't-" Veronica started to say, but John interrupted her.

"Oh yes, I would. Now get that exclusive," John said as he gave her a little push towards Logan.

Veronica came up to Logan while he was talking to a couple of very cute girls. "Always with the bimbos," she whispered in his ear.

Logan turned around and glared at her, but then turned back to the girls. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have pressing matters to discuss," Logan said, gesturing towards Veronica.

Logan tried to put his hand on the small of her back to lead her away, but Veronica swatted his hand away. "You don't get to touch me, Logan. Especially not after a meeting with your fan club of whores."

She kept walking, head held high. And of course, Logan followed her.

"Veronica, those women are the farthest things from bimbos. They are my business associates. They helped to organize this entire event."

Suddenly, Veronica turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Of course," she said, "you would want all of your business associates to be long legged blondes."

"Veronica, all of those women are married and some of them even have kids. There is no way in the world that I stand a chance with any of them. And they have never even touched me. Their husbands are some of my best friends. All of them are my best friends."

"Oh," Veronica said attempting to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Yeah," Logan replied, "so why did you pull me away from my friends?"

"I need my exclusive for the New York Times. It's the reason I'm here, remember?"  
Logan just shook his head at her.  
"Well you should since you're the one that HAD to have me."

"Okay," Logan said. That had not been the reaction she expected. Especially from him.

She asked him the basic questions and they were finished quickly.  
"You have what you need from me now, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I want you to meet some of my friends."

Veronica nodded and followed Logan as he led her in their direction. He led her towards the three women from his previous conversation. They were now talking to their husbands. "Hey guys," Logan said as they approached them.

They all gave Logan some sort of greeting while staring at Veronica. Finally, Logan realized they had no idea who she was. "This," he said gesturing to her, "is Veronica Mars. She's a reporter for the New York Times and she's going to be writing an article about this banquet."

They all exchanged glances. Finally, one of the men spoke up. "Logan, is this the girl you've told us so much about?"

Logan glanced at Veronica before looking back at his friends. He nodded his head,smiling. They all looked at each other and started whispering. Logan simply rolled his eyes, and Veronica looked at him with disgust.

Eventually, the same man that had spoken up before said, "Hi, I'm Matt Rhodes and this is my wife, Jessica." They both extended their hands and greeted Veronica warmly.

Matt continued to introduce everyone else. "This is Jason Ross and his wife Shoshanna, but we all call her Soshi." Veronica couldn't help but notice Soshi's cold demeanor towards her. She shook it off as Matt went on. "And this is Ryan Michelson and his wife Donna." Everyone else extended their hands to greet Veronica.

They all stood there quiet for a moment while Veronica asked general questions about the event. They answered in business-like, friendly tones until Soshi spoke up in a harsh voice. "So, Veronica, tell us why you broke Logan's heart all those years ago." Everyone turned towards Veronica and she could only gape back at them.

* * *

The introduction of Soshi. I really do love her character. You may not now, but you hopefully will later. Please review and give me some good stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to my beta, In love with LoVe. I thought that I should say that character of Soshi is mine. I really love her and plan to use her in the future.

* * *

Veronica couldn't believe her ears. Where the hell did this girl get off saying that? She didn't know Veronica and she obviously didn't know the whole story. Who the hell did she think she was? Veronica's life was not black and white and this woman had no right to question anything she did. As she grew angrier, Veronica felt the urge to put this woman in her place.

"Excuse me, Soshi," She said her name with utter distaste. "Maybe you should back off. You have no idea what you're taking about. I didn't do anything wrong. Our break up was ALL Logan." She said gesturing angrily towards him.

And with that Veronica turned and walked away from the group. She could not believe that Logan would do that to her. After all of the pain that he had caused her, all the shit he had put her through and now he was telling his coworkers that she was the evil one in all of this? No way, no fucking way. It didn't make sense and Veronica was determined to find out why. Veronica rushed back over to where Soshi was standing as soon as Logan left her side.

"So Soshi, what has Logan told you about us?" Soshi just stared at her. "I asked you a question. You have obviously been misinformed and I'm here to set the record straight."

Soshi looked surprised at Veronica's aggressive nature but answered none the less.

"Only the basics," Soshi said trying to sound bored. "Boy meets girl, boy falls in love. Boy and girl get together. Girl breaks up with boy to get together boy's best friend. Girl goes back to boy after the best friend leaves her. Just the typical trashy girl."

Veronica could not believe what she was hearing. If that was the truth, Veronica certainly had a few details wrong. She had to know more. "Did he tell you what happened after that?" Veronica asked with a determined look on her face.

Soshi gave Veronica and 'Well duh' look and continued. "Logan said that his other best friend tried to get into your pants and you let him. Typical blonde behavior, I presume."

Veronica gaped at her. What the hell? She clenched her fists and attempted to set the record straight. "That best friend actually tried to rape me that night because he had found out that Logan was sleeping with his on and off again girlfriend, Madison. Does that ring any bells?"

Soshi looked at her incredulously. "Do you mean Madison Sinclair?" Soshi asked with a laugh and Veronica nodded her head. "Madison would never do that. I've known her for years and she would never do that."

"Like hell she wouldn't," Veronica replied. "Did you hear about the free blow jobs she would give to the sheriff? That was the talk of the town."

"Blow jobs to the sheriff? You have got to be kidding me. The last guy Madison touched was Dick Casablancas. They have been married for the past two years. Dick is great guy."

This was getting weirder by the second. "Dick is the one who tried to rape me. What reality are you living in?

Soshi could not believe this girl. She was not as smart as Logan gave her credit for. "I'm living in this reality," Soshi replied as she poked Ryan in the ribs. "Ryan, sweetheart, haven't Madison and Dick been happily married for the past two years?"

"Yeah," Ryan replied, "their wedding was beautiful. Madison is expecting her first child soon."

Veronica had had enough. She went to get Logan and pulled him away from his friends by the arm. "What the hell have you been telling "your friends" about Madison and Dick?" Veronica asked getting madder by the minute.

"They're married now. After we left, you for college and me for Vegas, they were able to patch up their relationship. They relived their original passion for each other. Basically, lots of sex. Somehow it actually made their relationship stronger," Logan said with a shrug.

Veronica could not believe this. Of course, only Dick Casablancas and Madison Sinclair could patch things up with sex. "What about your one night stand with Madison and Dick's trying to rape me? Did you just gloss over that fact when you were telling your friends about me?"

Logan didn't know what to do. He'd been caught red handed. "No, I didn't tell them," Logan said looking down at the floor. "I was embarrassed. I was starting an honest to god career. I didn't want to tell them the truth. I don't want them to know how much I screwed up in the past. Or how much Dick screwed up. Who cares anymore? We're here now, and everyone's ok."

"OKAY? Everyone's OKAY? Look at yourself Logan. You're lying to your supposed best friends. You made me look like a fool in front of them because you lied Logan. You lied to protect yourself because, like always, it's all about you. It's about what you want and when you want it. Or who for that matter. You think everyone's ok? These people are so dense. They think Madison and Dick are upstanding citizens and a happy couple. Madison's a whore and Dick's a rapist. Do you not get that?! Do you not get what they both put me through?" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Logan, I was already raped once, you think I would just forgive someone who tried it again? And Madison? She spent SIX MONTHS screwing my boyfriend behind my back. Yea, what a great couple. And now their having kids? Well, gee, their like the fucking Brady Bunch."

"Veronica..."

"Save it Logan. Until you can own up to it and set this straight, don't talk to me. You're not a teenager anymore. Own up to your fucking mistakes. Grow up, Logan. Grow up or fuck off." With that she stormed out of the banquet, leaving a distraught Logan in her wake.

* * *

R-E-V-I-E-W, R-E-V-I-E-W, P-L-E-A-S-E!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Big thanks to my beta, In love with LoVe!

* * *

Logan couldn't believe Veronica sometimes. She had the biggest stick up her ass and made no attempt to remove it. True, he had done something awful, be he didn't see the need to tell his friends the truth. They were the first real friends Logan had since high school and he didn't want to lose them. It was a question of who he wanted to hang on to more. Veronica or his friends?

Logan shook his head. He could not believe that he even had to ask himself that question. It was always Veronica. He came to New York for her and he was determined to get her back in his arms. Besides, if his friends were really his friends, they would be there for him no matter what. Logan walked back to where his friends were with a look of determination.

Soshi was the first to notice Logan there. "White trash gone already?" She whispered in his ear. He glared at her and addressed the group.

"There's something I need to tell you about Veronica," he began but Soshi interrupted him.

"What? Did she finally realize that we weren't stupid and _wouldn't_ buy into her bullshit?"

Matt stopped his wife before she could say anything else. "Listen to what Logan has to say, honey, before jumping to conclusions," he said in her ear. Soshi pursed her lips angrily but she kept her mouth shut.

"Soshi, Veronica isn't trailer trash. She's the farthest thing from it. She was right about Madison and Dick. They've both done awful things to us. They have changed a lot in recent years." Logan paused, but Soshi's widened eyes urged him on. "I had a one night stand with Madison while I was with Veronica. Veronica and I had just fought about our sex life, or lack thereof, and Madison was there and she was willing and Veronica wouldn't have sex with me, so I just found another way."

Matt laughed. "Well, of course, man. God knows, I could never live that long without a little something." Soshi discreetly elbowed him in the stomach and he nearly doubled over. He grunted at the pain and looked at her.

"Keep talking and you'll regret it," Soshi whispered in his ear. She turned to Logan. "Keep going. This is a _very_ interesting story."

"Dick wanted Veronica. He wanted her bad. He always had and I couldn't blame him. She is so hot that I don't see how some guys can resist her. He had been perusing her for years, but Veronica had never let him anywhere near her. Everything was good until prom night."

* * *

_Logan was getting some punch and waiting for Veronica to get out of the bathroom. Things had been going great between them and Logan was overjoyed that they were able to spend prom together. Suddenly, Logan felt someone wrap their arms around him. He instantly smiled to himself. He knew it had to be Veronica._

_Logan instantly turned and kissed his beloved girlfriend. He realized, a little too late, that it wasn't Veronica. She was always sweet and gentle with her kisses in public. The offending kisser was rough and slutty. Logan knew that it was Madison. She was practically shoving her tongue down his throat and she tasted like cheap lipstick and vodka. He pushed her away roughly._

_"Madison, you have to stop. Now. Veronica is here and I don't want to her to see this. That night meant nothing. When will you get that through your head?"_

_Madison smirked and leaned up to kiss him again. He gripped her hips and pushed. After much struggling and wiggling she finally released him with a huff. He turned, hoping he had stopped her in time. Unfortunately for him, it was too late._

_Veronica's eyes seemed so hurt and vulnerable. A second later she was running and Logan did not know what to do. The whole school had just found out about his one night stand with the whore, but more importantly Veronica had found out._

_He needed a drink, so he went to find Dick. Though Logan had cut back on drinking, for Veronica of course, Dick was still drinking like a fish. He scanned the room and saw Dick heading out the door. Curious, he followed. By the time Logan found Dick, he was feeling up Veronica. Logan didn't know what was happening until Dick was on the ground and his fist was throbbing. He looked at Veronica's face, expressing her mixed emotions. He shook his head and ran; he ran all the way to L.A.

* * *

_

Soshi stared at Logan in shock. She was actually speechless. How could Logan, one of her dearest friends, lie to her for all these years? Suddenly, she realized how wrong she had been in the things she'd said to Veronica. She spoke, attempting to hide her utter disgust for Logan at the moment. "Logan, where did Veronica go?"

"I don't know," Logan replied. "She ran off."

She nodded and went in search of the elusive little blonde. She, of course, found her in the bathroom.

"What do you want from me?" she asked upon seeing Soshi enter. "Did you come to insult me some more?"

"No, Veronica." Soshi began, bowing her head in shame. "I came to apologize. I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier. I didn't know the full truth until tonight."

Veronica looked at her. Soshi seemed sincere enough.  
"Yea, well, his confessing doesn't mean all that much at this point. He only did it because I forced him to. I practically told him it was that or me."

"And it was the right thing to do, Veronica. I mean, I noticed some holes in Logan's story-I just never questioned him."

"And why is that?"  
"He was my friend. Would you question your good friends about their past?"  
"Yea, I would." Veronica answered boldly.  
"Well, you are a reporter."  
"I'm also a bitch."

Soshi laughed and then smiled at Veronica. "I know that it's not my place to tell you this, but I think that you should give Logan a chance. I agree that the things he did were more than a little twisted. But, I also know that he's crazy about you. That guy out there-he is willing to risk all of his friends for you. Don't overlook that."

"I know. And thanks, your apology means a lot to me," Veronica said returning Soshi's bright smile.  
"You're welcome, Veronica." With that Soshi headed for the door. She stopped, her hand on the handle. "Think about what I said. You two belong together. Don't forget that." She walked out the door, leaving Veronica alone with her thoughts.

Veronica rushed out of the bathroom. She needed to find Logan. She found him talking to a middle aged man. Veronica put her hands on Logan's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Can I talk to you?"

Logan nodded and excused himself. Veronica held her hand out to him. "Logan would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

He nodded and Veronica took him out to the dance floor. "Do you remember the last time we danced like this?" he asked as he held her in his arms.

"Of course Logan, I could never forget." They both thought back to their last moment of bliss together. "That was perfect," she said and Logan nodded.

They danced together happily, reliving the perfection that Madison Sinclair had ruined so many years ago.

* * *

Please review. It makes my day and encourages me to write more.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Big thanks to my beta In love with LoVE!

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER 

Logan had not contacted Veronica since the banquet. Truth be told, she was worried. It wasn't like Logan to forget her. She thought that they had made a connection that night. Maybe she was wrong. She had no idea how to contact him and she was too busy to even try out the old PI tricks. Besides, she didn't need him. He had contacted HER. He was the one who wanted to dig into their past and heal old wounds. Maybe that's it. Maybe it was all about closure for him.

* * *

Veronica walked into her boss's office as usual one morning. Since the banquet, John had been saving every good story for her. It was his way of apologizing for making her deal with her ex-boyfriend. She had to admit, it was fun to watch him squirm. Plus, the new assignments were fun. John even let her take the pictures, which he had previously forbidden. Maybe seeing Logan did have its perks.

"So John, what do you have for me today? Who are we corrupting?"  
"Your favorite politician is here today for a meeting with Senator Clinton. I thought that you might like to join them and see what scoop you can pull."  
"Are you serious?!" Veronica said excitedly. "President Obama AND Senator Clinton? All for me? I seriously love you right now!"

Veronica spent a happy night with the politicians, forgetting her issues with a certain brunette ex boyfriend.

* * *

Logan had so many events to plan; he didn't know where to begin. Not that he didn't love his work- it was always his mission to cure the world of its problems. He knew that if he had enough help, it would be possible. Logan was looking for new ways to advertise online when Soshi walked in the door. She was three hours late.

"Why are you so late?" Logan asked without looking up from his computer.  
"Business to attend to- you know how busy my life is." She smiled  
"Soshi, this isn't like you. Lately, for the past two weeks to be precise, you've been showing up late without and explanation. That's not like you. Are you still mad at me?"  
"Do you even have to ask me that?" She asked incredulously.

"Look. I'm sorry I lied to you. It wasn't right. I just didn't want you to hate me like you do right now."  
"Why haven't you called Veronica? For someone who's supposedly your 'whole world' you sure aren't paying her much attention."  
"Maybe I'm afraid to, Soshi. She didn't exactly like me when I picked her up for the banquet."  
"Can you blame her?" Soshi replied. "If it was me, I would have kicked your sorry ass and gone back inside."

Their discussion was cut short when Matt walked into the office. Soshi had finally agreed to talk to him again even though they completely disagreed on the whole 'situation' with Veronica. There was no way that they were ever going to agree so why fight?

"What you were you guys talking about?" Matt asked. "I could feel the tension a mile away."  
"Veronica," Soshi replied curtly and Matt instantly shut up. They both looked to Logan.

"I thought that we could try making some progress in our Darfur campaign today." Soshi and Matt nodded. Logan got his list of company clients and they sat to make the appropriate phone calls.

* * *

Veronica saw Mac sitting at their usual table and smiled. She ran over and gave her a huge hug. It was always good to see Mac after a stressful week at work.

"Hey, Mac. How have you been? Anything interesting happen?"  
"Not really, just the usual. Computer geeks unite!"  
"Are there any cute ones? Because I could use a little pick me up."  
"Logan still hasn't called yet?" She asked. Off Veronica's nod, " Don't worry, Veronica. He will. You just have to give him time. Men are slow."

Veronica smiled. Mac always knew how to cheer her up and it was nice to finally have someone to talk to. A waitress came to take their order. The food wasn't great there, but it was cheap. After the waitress left, Mac started to fill Veronica in on her life.

"So I actually met a guy today!"  
"Really, and who's the lucky guy?"  
"His name is Greg. It was like the first time I've flirted with someone since Piz."

Piz and Mac had dated for three years. Piz wanted to get married and have kids, but Mac wasn't that type of person. She just wanted to have fun. The fact that Piz had actually broken up with her left her devastated. She never actually thought that he would ever break up with her. It had taken her a long time, but she was finally starting to get back into the dating circle.

"That's really great, Mac. I am so happy for you. Little steps is all that it takes. Just let him know that you never want to get married way in advance. Ok?"  
"I know that Veronica. Now, I always introduce myself like "Hi, I'm Mac, but I don't want to get married, so if you do get out of my face!"  
"That's my girl," Veronica replied.

They left the restaurant with promises to see each other the same time next week. Veronica grabbed a cab and headed back to her office. When she got there, she sat down at her desk. Almost immediately , her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but she decided to pick up anyways.

"Hello," she said. "This is Veronica Mars. How can I help you today?"  
"Hey, Veronica. This is Soshi. Do you remember me from the charity banquet two weeks ago?"

"How could I forget?" Veronica replied rolling her eyes.  
"I was wondering if you were interested in seeing Logan again."  
"Right, Soshi. I'm not the problem here. Logan is. He hasn't called in two weeks."  
"Oh, Veronica, I know that he wants to see you again. He has been daydreaming around the office for the past two weeks. Just come. I know he'd be happy. Here's the address." Soshi gave her the information and Veronica rather reluctantly copied it down. "So will you come by soon?"

"We'll see," Veronica said. "But if he really wants to talk to me, he should come and do it himself. He was resourceful enough to find out where I work and live. He should be resourceful enough to come and find me again."

"Well, it was worth a try. I just wanted to give you the information. Now, you have as much of an opportunity to see Logan as he has to see you."

"Right, sure," Veronica replied. They said their goodbyes and Veronica hung up her phone. "What is wrong with her?" Veronica thought. Soshi had no right to butt into their business. Veronica shook her head and stuffed the information in her purse to head home.

* * *

After Soshi got off the phone with Veronica, Logan walked into the office.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked her. "Has a company given us money already?"  
"No," she replied. "It was just a friend."

She smiled and walked out of the room. Logan still wanted Veronica. She could tell it in everything that he did. The way he moved, acted, and talked were all indicating factors. Soshi knew that the only way the two of them were going to get together was if someone helped them, and she had a plan to do just that.

* * *

Please review for me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Logan wondered why Soshi was being so secretive. She had always been a fun loving, easy going person since he had met her. Logan only wished that he could bring back the days where life was so simple.

_Logan was at a party in LA with his mom and stepfather. It was a banquet for charity to send money to help stop the genocide in Darfur. Like most of the events that Logan went to with his mother, he did not know anyone there and he felt like he was back in high school when his parents used to have big banquets, hoping to impress big name directors or screen writers.___

_But something got Logan's eye. There was a woman standing all by herself and the emotions on her face looked exactly like the ones that he was experiencing. He walked over to her.___

_"Why in the world is such a fine specimen of a woman doing all by herself at a banquet like this?" Logan asked her.___

_"Surveying the crowd," she said not looking at him. "You always have to know who to suck up to."___

_Logan looked at her incredulously. "You're looking at one of them," he said.___

_"No, you're just Logan Echolls. Your family hasn't held an banquet in years and nonetheless, for charity," she said as she turned to look at him.___

_"Let me guess," Logan said, "you organized this event. What's your name anyways?"___

_"Soshi," she said, "and now if you will excuse me, I have actually customers that I need to talk to and a party to run."___

_"The banquet is kind of dull if you ask me," Logan yelled after her.___

_Seconds later, Soshi turned around to face him. "Excuse me," she said.___

_"You need some better music. Then maybe some people will actually be on the dance floor."___

_"Well, why don't you go work on that?" Soshi said. "Maybe you could make yourself useful."___

_The next morning, Logan got a call from Soshi and after that their friendship began._

Logan was curious to see how had called so he did the only rational thing one could do. He hit redial. After a few rings the voice mail picked up. "Hi. You've reached Veronica Mars. I'm not here right now but leave your-" Logan slammed the phone down, stopping the recorded greeting that was a bit too perky in his ears. If Soshi was so mad at Logan over the whole Veronica thing, then why would she call her? How did she even get her number? Logan's eyes widened as realization hit him. She must have gone through his personal files. It was time for a little talk with Soshi.

Logan stormed into the office, causing Soshi to look up and stare at him with a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong, Logan?" she asked, acting oblivious to Logan's sniping glare at her. "Did someone get bad news?"

Soshi heard Logan exhale and then he began to speak. "Why in the world were you even talking to Veronica? I thought that you hated her."

She looked back at Logan and rolled her eyes, sometimes he really was clueless. "Logan, I don't hate her. I think that she is decent person, and I want you to talk to her. I called her because if you won't do it, then maybe she will. Or maybe the two of you will continue to act like you guys are still in elementary school. Your choice."

And with that Soshi walked out of the room, yelling back to Logan, "I'm going on a lunch break!" Logan could not believe her sometimes. Sometimes, she was so much like Veronica that it was unbelievable. She always wanted to get into business that wasn't hers to begin with. Maybe that's why Logan had wanted her as his business partner. Nevertheless, Soshi had been able to get through to him and he picked up the phone to dial Veronica's number. She wasn't there so he left a massage. Now the ball was in her park.

Veronica got back to her office after her quick coffee run to find a message on her machine. Almost mechanically, she hit the button to listen to the messages, but she literally almost spilled her coffee when she heard Logan's voice come out of the answering machine.

"Hey, Veronica, it's Logan. I know that we didn't exactly hit off on the right foot last time that we met, but I thought that maybe we could have a do over. How about lunch sometime? I would really like to show you how much I have changed in the past years and I would really like to give a much better impression. I also really want to know more about your life. So give me a call. I think by now that you know the number."

And with that the machine beeped and Logan's voice was gone. She was surprised that he had been the one to call. She used to be the one that had to make the first move.

_Veronica and Logan got back together a couple of months into their senior year. They had broken up over the summer because of his destructive behavior. Despite Veronica's hopes that Logan would get some common sense, he started to sleep with Kendall Casablancas, leaving Veronica single and lonely.___

_When Cassidy asked Veronica to look into who Kendall was cheating on his father with, Veronica leaped at the opportunity to be able to do something, but she was not happy with her results. The moment that she found out that Logan was sleeping with Kendall she ran over to his house to confront him.___

_There she found out that Curly Moran had relations with Aaron Echolls because he was the stunt man in one of his movies. Suddenly, it all clicked for Veronica and she dropped to the floor crying. That is where Logan found her.___

_"Veronica, what in the world are you doing here?" Logan asked. "Have you come to admire the absolute wreck that my house has become? Have you?"___

_But Logan stopped talking when Veronica looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "The bus crash, it was meant for me," she said with a look of hopelessness and Logan could do nothing else take her in his arms. ___

_He carried her up to his room and laid her on the bed, but when he started to leave after he thought that she had calmed down, she started to whimper.___

_"Can you stay here with me, Logan?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone."___

_Without a moment's thought Logan climbed onto the bed next to her and held her until she feel asleep. Logan and Veronica talked about many things that night. The next day Logan told Kendall that he would not see her anymore._

Veronica thought that Soshi must have talked him into about calling her, but it still happened nonetheless. With that, Veronica got back to work. Logan was certainly not going to make her articles write themselves. She decided to wait to call him later. At least make him wait a little while since he had made her wait for so long. Veronica sipped her coffee and started to type.

When Logan got back to his condo, he found a message waiting for him on the machine and he was happily surprised to find Veronica the one on the other end. 

"Hey, Logan, yeah, sure, I would be happy to go out to lunch with you sometime. Actually, I have no plans for tomorrow, so call me back if you think that it will be okay for you. I think that it is time to make a new start too."

Logan simply smiled. He knew what his answer was going to be. He picked up his phone to call her back. He knew what his answer was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing that Logan saw was Veronica's blond hair when he walked into the café. She looked as gorgeous as ever Logan thought to himself and he wished that he had mustered up the courage to talk to her sooner just so that he would be able to see her again.

"Hey, Veronica," he said as he sat down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He figured that it was at least a good thing that she was smiling.

"Hi, so how have you been? Have you planned any other amazing events lately?" she asked without a hint of sarcasm in her voice to Logan's surprise. She actually seemed to genuinely care which would be a new thing for Veronica Mars in terms of him.

"Well, we are planning an event to raise awareness for Darfur actually, but this is a new concept for us. This time, we are not just involving the rich socialites, but the general public too. We want to hold a fast for 30 hours. We want people to sponsor them and try to raise money to send to Darfur for aid. We want to end the fast with a march in Washington to try to lobby Congress to take action."

"That sounds amazing Logan," she said. "I would really love to participate. I think that it would be an amazing thing for the Times to cover also. You really are doing amazing work."

"I like to think so," Logan responded. Their conversation continued over food. When it came time to leave, they made promises to see each other again sooner rather than later. It was with a happy smile that Logan walked back to his office. Maybe there was still something there that was worth saving.

Soshi was waiting early for Logan to return and prompted him to give her the dish which he did without complaint. Soshi was surprised by this. Usually, it took a lot more effort to get Logan to her about Veronica. She took it as a sign that things were going in the right direction.

* * *

When Soshi arrived home, she found food waiting for her on the table. This was not what she expected. Matt never cooked dinner for her. He would rather sit on the couch and watch the latest game or go to sleep. She knew that something had to up. She called out to him, but there was no answer, so she simply decided to eat by herself.

By the time she was finished eating, she really wanted to know why Matt had bothered to cook for her. She knew that it had to be for a specific reason. All of the sudden, she heard the door to the apartment open and in walked Matt.

"Hey, babe," he said. "Did you like the food?"

"It was great, honey," she said still curious about why he had cooked for her.

"Well, I'm going to go watch some TV for a little bit. Ok, hun?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. She wanted to know what was going on in her husband's mind. He would never do something for her without wanting something in return. She was so going to get to the end of this.

She crawled into her bed once she thought that her husband had gone to sleep, but nonetheless, she was mistaken. He turned around from his side of the bed to face her.

"Hey," she said cautiously. She knew that this was when he was going to ask her for something. He valued his sleep highly and it was a rare thing for him to lose any more than necessary.

He pulled her into his arms. "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. Soshi, we have been doing so good right now and our business is going so well," Matt said. He kept going on listing the wonderful things in their lives.

Oh, no, Soshi thought to herself. She knew where this was going and she wanted no part in it. This was going to be the first time that he brought it up.

"I think that we should have a baby," he said. He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to say something, but all that she could do was stare him. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Finally, she answered, trying to think of the best way to get out what she needed to say. "Honey, I'm not exactly the baby type," she said. "I mean, could you honestly think that we would be able to raise a child. We work all of the time and I'm not willing to give up my job simply because I am the woman in this relationship."

"But, honey, we can make it work. We can hire a babysitter or I could even quit work."

Soshi looked at him incredulously. "Honey, you can barely take care of yourself sometimes. Do you really think that you would be able to take care of a child?"

"Yes, I do," he said starting to get offended pushing her out of his arms. "You knew that when we got married that kids were in the cards someday and I'm thinking that right now would be an excellent time."

She laughed. "Do you really think that I actually meant what I said? I'm not a kid person."

"I thought that you were willing to become one as we got older. Kids always seem more appealing as people start to mature."

"First of all, I have matured a lot more than you have in the past couple of years. I do not want the burden of kids. I thought that you knew me, but obviously, I was wrong," she said getting rather pissed off at his fast assumptions.

Matt was not happy. She was taking back a major decision of their lives. "Soshi, you promised me that we would have kids someday. If you don't want any, I'm not sure if I want to be with you anymore. I want a family, Soshi, more than just you and me. I want someone that will able to carry on our legacy."

"I can't," she said, "and I can't believe that you would be willing to break up our marriage for this. I thought that you loved me for who I am, not simply for the fact that I have the ability to carry fetus around in my body for nine months. I have to go."

Soshi got out of bed, threw on some clothes. "Where are you going?" Matt yelled after her.

"Away from here," she mumbled back. With that, she was gone. She had no idea where to go or what to do. Matt was expecting something from her that she did not want to give. She drove around aimlessly until she started to get tired. She eventually found herself at the front of Logan's apartment and knocked.

Logan came to the door. "Soshi, what is going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Why are you here so late?"

"I need a place to stay," she responded. "Matt and I had a fight."

Without another word, he let her into the apartment and went to go fix the guest bedroom. She was his best friend. He would find out what was going on with her and Matt in the morning. "You know, you're welcome here for as long as you need," he said and he left her alone in the guest bedroom.

She lay down on the bed. She could not believe how such a nice night could turn into one of the worst. Soon later, she was able to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Soshi woke up the next morning to the smell of brewing coffee. She went into the kitchen were she found Logan reading the newspaper.

"Hey," he said when looked up and saw her. "Want some coffee?"

Wordlessly, she nodded and went to get herself some. She sat down next to Logan and he put down his newspaper to look at her. "So what happened?" he asked urging her tell him what was bothering her.

She went into the entire tale and ended up crying his arms in the end. "I really love Matt," she said, "but I don't want a baby. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "This is between you and Matt. There is no way that I am getting in the middle of this."

She nodded and sat up. The doorbell rang Logan went to get it. She really didn't want anyone talking to Logan right now. All that she wanted was Logan for herself. That was until she heard the voice of the person that he was talking to. It was Veronica Mars. At least, Logan's life was going in the right track she thought to herself. He deserved to be happy.

Logan reentered the kitchen with Veronica by his side. "Soshi, Veronica's here," Logan said and Veronica shook her hand. Veronica wondered what Soshi was doing here looking like she had just woken up. Did Soshi have her own apartment and a husband to live with? However, Veronica did not speak any of what she was thinking.

"Soshi, Veronica and I are going to go out for a bit. You can do whatever you want, ok?" She nodded. "Feel free to call with anything." She nodded again and with that Veronica and Logan were out the door.

At least someone is happy Soshi thought to herself. She was alone again. I guess I might as well see what is on TV she thought as she flopped down on the couch grabbing the remote.

* * *

Please review and give me some feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

Honestly Veronica was shocked to see Soshi in Logan's apartment. Soshi had her own place and her own man to live with. Why did was she with Logan at such an early hour? Veronica thought that Soshi was actually pushing for Veronica and Logan to get together, but being at his apartment that early in the morning was a whole other story.

"Hey, Logan, why was Soshi at your apartment so early in the morning?" Veronica asked Logan trying to act somewhat indifferent.

"She's having a hard time with her husband right now and she needed some place to stay," Logan said and that was all that he was willing to tell her if his body language was any indication.

"So what are we doing today?" Veronica asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. What are you up for?" he asked.

Hours later they found themselves on a tour of Ellis Island. The tour guide was droning on about the registry room and who the doctors there were able to spot many diseases after simply one look at an immigrant, hopeful to enter the United States.

"You know I actually had some family come through here a long time ago," Veronica whispered to Logan during the tour.

"Really," he responded. "From where?"

"Italy, I think," she responded, and Logan rolled his eyes. It was without a doubt that she had some ancestry from there because of her love for Italian food.

"I think that I have some Italian blood in me too from my mom's side," he replied. "Although, I still can't pack away Italian food like you can." With that, Veronica nudged him in the ribs.

"Stop joking about my food intake," she said, "I'm still thin."

"Tiny black hole," he laughed, "just wait until your metabolism starts to slow down then you will get so fat that they will have to roll you around the room."

Veronica, offended, walked away from Logan and tried to listen more attentively to what the tour guide had to say. She looked at the rooms where the immigrants who had to stay at Ellis Island lived for a short period of time. It was so amazing think that this place used to be fully functional. She vividly imagined what the new immigrant would think of America once they had gone through Ellis Island and she felt guilty that this would be the first American experience and thought that these people would ever have.

* * *

They found Soshi asleep on the couch when they went back to Logan's apartment, mouth open and practically drooling. Abruptly, Soshi sat up startled. She looked around to see who had bothered her and found Logan.

"Hey, Soshi, had a good nap?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I was just resting my eyes," she replied.

"Sure," Logan replied unconvinced.

"So how did it go with Veronica?" Soshi asked politely.

Veronica cleared her throat. "In case you didn't notice, Soshi, I'm right here," Veronica said. She had come back to Logan's apartment with him.

Soshi turned around to face Veronica. "Oh, sorry. I didn't notice that you came in with Logan."

"Why I am too tiny for you?" Veronica snarked back, giving Soshi a nasty look. She hated to be ignored.

"Now, now girls," Logan tried to intercept, "Soshi just opened her eyes like five seconds ago, Veronica. Give her a chance to get used to her surroundings." Logan gave her a look to cut it out.

However that was not Veronica Mars style. "Soshi, I may be tiny, but I can kick your ass. Remember that," Veronica threatened.

Soshi laughed. "Yeah, like I would be threatened by someone who is five inches shorter than me. Watch who you are talking to Veronica. Trust me. I could kiss your ass to Texas if I wanted to."

"Please, Veronica, Soshi. There is no need to fight about this," Logan said as he stood to move in between them. "Please, I cannot have my two favorite girls fighting."

Then very reluctantly, Veronica and Soshi went to sit down on their respective sides of couch. Both of them were silent for a minute, not wanting to upset Logan. But eventually, it got too much for Veronica.

Veronica whipped her head around to look Soshi in the eye. She could not help herself. "So Soshi, tell me. Why the hell are you here in Logan's apartment when you have your own husband? Did he kick you out because of your big ass behind?"

* * *

Please give me some good feeback.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me long to update. Please enjoy and happy holidays!

* * *

Soshi could not believe Veronica. What gave her the right to talk to her like that? "No, Veronica, my husband and I had a fight. He wants kids and I don't. Is that okay with you?"

This shut Veronica up. Kids had always been swore topic for her. "I'm sorry, Soshi. I had no idea," she said quietly.

"Well, Veronica, it strikes me as that you are someone who wouldn't want kids either, so I would hope that you would understand," Soshi replied coolly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to go."

With that Soshi got up and found her belongings. She was about to go out the door when Logan stopped her. "Soshi, you don't have to leave. You can stay here for as long as you want."

"No, Logan, I think I have overstayed my welcome," Soshi said, "or at least in someone's eyes." Soshi looked at Veronica straight on as she said those words and then she left.

Logan turned back to Veronica. "I can't believe that you did that to her." Logan looked at Veronica with disappointment. "What gives you the right to be jealous of her? She never did anything to you."

"You say that she never did anything to me, Logan," Veronica laughed incredulously. "What do you call her telling me that I was white trash? Am I supposed to just erase that from my memory?"

"Veronica, she didn't mean it. She didn't know what she was talking about. I was making an assumption based on false knowledge. Veronica, blame me if you have to."

"Fine, maybe I will," Veronica said exasperatedly. "Sometimes, Logan, you frustrate me. Sometimes you can be so nice and you go back to being a jerk. I don't see how you can be friends with her."

"Well, Veronica look who I am talking to. Can you not see the similarities between you and Soshi? The two of you are so similar with your such _appealing_ personalities and your _dedication _to commit," Logan said cuttingly.

"If that's the way that you think of me, if you think that I am such big of a bitch as her, then I don't think that I can see you anymore Logan." With that, Veronica picked her coat and left without a moments glance at Logan. If this was how Logan wanted to play the game, then that was how it was going to be.

Logan solemnly closed his eyes. If only he had kept his mouth shut, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Soshi and Veronica meant everything to him. He could not afford to lose both of them.

* * *

Soshi walked into her apartment to find Matt on the couch sleeping. She walked over to him and shook him awake. Matt opened his eyes and saw her face and smiled.

"I knew that you would come back," he said as he tried to pull Soshi towards him, but Soshi tensed up instead.

"Matt, I don't want to have kids. I never have and I still don't want to. Kids are disgusting. They poop, pee, drool, and cry. I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"Soshi, we have move on with our lives. Our work cannot be our entire lives. We need something else, someone else to focus our energy on. We can adopt if you don't want to have a baby. Don't you want someone that will remember you in the world long after we are gone?"

"Matt, the future does not matter right now. All that we need to worry about is the present. Can we please just take it one day at a time?" Soshi pleaded.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I don't think that I can do that," Matt replied dejectedly.

"So is this it? Are we over?" Soshi asked.

"I'm afraid so, babe. I can't do this anymore. I don't think that I can make you happy anymore and I don't think that you make me happy anymore either."

"But, honey, that's not fair. I love you. I love you so much. Why can't it be enough?"

"Sometimes, love isn't enough. Trust me, babe, I will always love you."

Soshi moved away from Logan. "I guess this means that we are over," she said as tears started to stroll down her cheeks. "I'll send someone to get my stuff later."

Soshi walked out the apartment with one destination in mind. She was going to get very drunk.

* * *

Veronica walked into the bar. After another fight with Logan, she could defintielly use a strong drink. However, Veronica was surprised to see who she found sitting at the bar, looking extremely drunk. There was Soshi. God, Veronica though, could her life get any worse.

"Hey, Soshi, are you doing okay?" Veronica asked her as she went over to her.

"Veronica!" Soshi yelled as she jumped into Veronica's arms. "I'm so happy to see you. How's my favorite girlfriend?"

"I'm doing great!"Soshi yelled. "Actually, I get hot, Veronica. Do you think that it is particularly hot in here?"

"Not really, Soshi, but you know that everyone's body temperature . . ." Veronica started to say but she was cut off as Soshi took off her shirt to reveal her trim stomach and big breasts.

Suddenly, there was uproar at the bar as all heads in the bar turned look at Soshi's breasts. With that, Veronica grabbed her shirt and led Soshi out of the bar.

"Soshi, you are coming home with me," Veronica said as she placed Soshi in the passenger seat. "Please try to not to throw up in my car."

But Veronica said that a little too late and before she knew it there was throw up all over the leather seat. So much for my drink, Veronica thought. She would have to take Soshi home with her. She did not think that Logan would like to see Soshi like this.

Could my day get any worse, Veronica thought to herself as she looked at Soshi fast asleep in the passenger seat as she drove home.

* * *

Please leave me some feedback by clicking on the little blue button. 


End file.
